


[Podfic of] Paying for Love / written by bellacatbee

by EosRose



Series: Prostitute and Client Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/393234">Paying for Love</a> by bellacatbee<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:37</p><p>Most of Michael's clients are older men who don't fit that club bunny scene, if they ever did. Not Adam though. Part 1 of the Prostitute and Client Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Paying for Love / written by bellacatbee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paying For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393234) by [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/q5a1ufrj0l4a861p096v0r1v2uaoiful.mp3) | 4.4 MB | 00:04:37  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lcf6cu4r9tews4qfwvwe4aluky19gq7t.m4b) | 4.3 MB | 00:04:37  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/paying-for-love).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
